Four Weeks and Six Years Later
by HermioneMalfoy0826
Summary: "The Marriage Law," Draco fills in. "I believe you got a letter saying not to worry because your soulmate's been found" I nod slowly, thinking of what he just said. "I came over to tell you that-" "Your Hermione's-" starts Harry. "Draco's Hermione's soulmate," says a clear voice behind us. ***ON HOLD FOR A WHILE****
1. Prologue

Dear Ms. Hermione Jean Granger,

You're being sent this letter to be informed of the Ministry's new Marriage Law. This Law was passed by Percy Weasley, Head of the Department of Marriage. This Law is to have all single wizards and witches to be married to their "soulmate." You are included a paper informing you about the basic areas of this new Law. Your soulmate had been found so you are in no need of an appointment. Please do not protest with other magical people because it is thought best for the wizarding world to have this Law.

Sincere apologies,

Penelope Clearwater

Percy Weasley's Secretary

[][][][][]

I stared at the letters in my hands, shocked at what I just read. I couldn't believe they decided to make this horrid law. Harry, Ron, and I sacrifice so much to save the god damn wizarding world, and this is how we're repaid? The huge amount galleons, sickles, and knuts were a bit too much, but this? I carefully op

ened the envelope, and took out the second piece of paper.

Marriage Law: Rules and Basics

The content in this paper is for you to be informed of the rules and basics. In other words, here you can find what you have to do, what happens at your appointment, how to file a divorce, etc.

Appointment

During the appointment, you will have a small sample of your blood taken and a few minutes later, you will be told of who your soulmate is. Illegal magic is being used to find your mate due to an incident of a powerful wizard dating a few centuries back. Please note that you can be paired with anyone: muggle-born, half-blood, or pure-blood.

Rules

To do our best in wanting couples to fall in love, we have a few rules that can insure happiness in a couple's life.

1) IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO CHEAT ONCE THE COUPLE IS WED, SHOWING HOW POWERFUL THIS ANCIENT MAGIC IS

2) Couples must be together most of the time

3) It is NECESSARY for a couple to consummate their wedding night

4) Female MUST be pregnant within one month of marriage (fertility potion will be provided)

5) IF THE COUPLE OR ANY PARTY REFUSES TO COOPERATE, WAND WILL BE SNAPPED, 1 YEARS IN AZKABAN, AND BE EXILED FROM THE WIZRDING WORLD

Divorce

If the couple is not satisfied with their new life, divorce can be filed after 6 years of marriage.

I stared at the paper in my hands. Six years after marriage, I think. After 6 years I can divorce. In one after marriage I have to get pregnant. Could marry a muggle-born, half-blood, and pure-blood. Could be Harry. Could be Neville. Could be Theodore Nott. Could be Blaise Zabini. Could be Fred or George. Could be Malfoy. Could be-

"God fucking damn it!" I screamed, completely out of character for me. "It could be Ronald!"

Grabbing the nearest thing near me, which just so happened to be a hardcover book, and chucked it at the door. At the exact moment, the door opened and Harry walked in. The book hit his stomach, and Harry doubled over. His right hand was clutching his stomach whilst his left hand was holding my book.

I flinched, realizing what had just happened. Rushing over to Harry and holding him up, I mumbled apologies over and over again as I led him to my bed. I aid him down, still apologizing. Harry took a deep breath and sat up, handing me my book. He groaned in pain before looking at me.

"It's okay Hermione. I'm fine, but could I ask why you threw me a book, not to mention a hardcover book?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I really didn't mean it, but I got a letter from the Ministry about some marriage law, and I realized I have a 76% chance of marrying Ronald," I replied, pulling the book closer to me.

"Marry Ron?"

"Yes marry him."

"Letter from the Ministry? Marriage law? Hermione what on earth are you going on about?"

"Didn't you get a letter?

"A letter from the Ministry? No I didn't, but I think Ginny did. OH which reminds me. She came in crying 10 minutes ago, blubbering about marrying Zabini and a law."

"And you didn't think of mentioning this sooner?"

"Um, it slipped my mind you know. I was hit by a book."

"And I'm sorry about that."

"Right anyway. Thanks Harry."

I stood up, throwing my book to the side, only to hit Harry once again. I chuckled quietly to myself before running out the door and down the stairs. I hear Harry groan in pain followed by a string of cuss words. Once I arrived at the bottom of the stairs, I run down the hallway, looking into the rooms trying to find Ginny. Damn Harry and his huge house with a million bloody rooms, I thought to myself.

Not realizing where I was going, I ran into some hard and warm. I felt myself tipping back and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact. But it never came. Instead, warm arms wrap themselves around my waist and pull me up. I'm pulled up against a body, and I feel my face heat up. I was definitely blushing.

"Don't worry Granger, I got you," a soft voice whispered in my ear.

My eyes flew open in shock as I recognized that voice. And I realized who I had bumped into. I pulled myself away, looking up into gray-blue eyes. Draco bloody Malfoy looks down at me, eyes meeting mine in a heated stare. I feel myself blush harder, probably going down my neck.

"Thank you," I managed quietly.

We stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say when I hear rapid footsteps behind me. I turned around, seeing Harry running towards us then stopping in front of us. He nods in my direction, his way of acknowledging me before taking Malfoy's outstretched hand. I stared at them in shock as they start to talk like best friends.

"Harry, what's going on?" I asked quietly.

Harry turned towards me and smiled.

"Hermione, if you didn't lock yourself up in your room ever since the incident, then you would have been aware about Draco and I's friendship," Harry explained slowly.

I thought back to the incident, suddenly finding it hard to breath as if an invisible hand had wrapped itself around my throat. My hands raise themselves to grab at my throat, as if they had a mind of their own. A hand gently places itself on my shoulder, making me flinch as the feeling of cold water being dumped over my body. It's refreshing really.

"But Draco's not here to explain how our brilliant friendship start," Harry says cheerfully.

"Then why is he here?" I asked.

"He requested to meet you"

"Because…."

"I'm not exactly too sure."

"The Marriage Law," Draco supplied. "I believe you got a letter saying not to worry because your soulmate has been found"

I nod slowly, thinking of what he just said.

"I came over to tell you that-"

"Can someone please tell me what's going on? I think I deserve to know."

"Shut it Potter. That will be explained later. As I was saying. I'm your-"

"Draco's Hermione's soulmate," said a voice behind us.

We all turned around, looking at Pansy who was standing under the archway to the parlor, a smile on her face.

"Pansy, how many times must I tell you to keep things between us. It wasn't your place to tell her," said Draco.

Pansy's smile grew bigger, "You can never trust me with secrets."

I stood there in shock once again, the feeling of not being able to breath coming back, only this time it was much quicker, and stronger. The letter I had received had told me about my supposed soulmate had been found, and then Malfoy started to tell me something about the law. And finally, Pansy says that I'm Malfoy's soulmate.

Realization hits me as I suddenly stop breathing, my heart beating faster than it is supposed to.

"Soulmate," I whispered quietly to myself.

My legs shake beneath, suddenly feeling like lead. My muscles ache for some reason, and I am unable to hold up my weight. My legs give out from beneath me, and arms once again wrap themselves around me. Draco Malfoy's arms to be exact.

[A/N Hello people. It has been a while since I have updated, and I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. I'm currently editing this whole story seeing as I don't like it, and replacing each chapter with each new one. I'm not really changing much save for a few tweaks here and there. So very very sorry for not updating sooner, but I have been rather busy with school and whatnot.]


	2. Chapter 1

It's been one week since the incident of me fainting and finding out I'm Draco's soulmate. I still can't get my mind to wrap around it. Every time I tell myself I'm Draco's soulmate, my head starts hurting and I feel like someone's choking me. Whenever Pansy mentions the wedding, I think of Draco. It's too much for me to bear. Even after one week it still surprises me. I sigh loudly and cuddle into my pillow.

I'm still not used to my pillow being silky and fluffy. Moving into Malfoy Manor was hard to adjust to. I got lost in the first three hours looking for the bathroom before Lucius was kind enough to lead me to it and Draco to our bedroom. _Our bedroom. _Because of the Law's rules, we were supposed to move in together and sleep on the same bed, no exceptions. Although Draco's bed is king-sized and we sleep on separate sides, we somehow end up in the middle wrapped around each other like a real married couple sometime through the night. I think of the first time that happened.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_I just recently moved into Malfoy Manor and I'm already lost three hours later. I was surprised that the Malfoys took me in just fine. Guess being in the Order changes their opinions on blood status. Narcissa and I just had a talk before I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I wandered the halls of the Manor before I accepted the fact that I was lost. _

_It was then when Lucius bumped into me on the way to the kitchens. I asked him shyly if he could show me the way to the bathroom. It wasn't awkward like I thought it would be. He told me some embarrassing stories of Draco when he was a child._

_He even clarified that he didn't beat Draco when he was young like other people thought he did. I asked him why he was headed to the kitchen. He admits that he has a sweet tooth and needs to get a box of homemade chocolate that his elves make for him. He stops me before I protest and tells me they get paid and have vacations and everything I was going to protest about. _

_He then tells me that for our wedding he'll get us a huge box of chocolate. I ask him why and he winks at me. I blush, catching on to what he's talking about. He laughs at my red face and says that Draco has more of a sweet tooth then him and his grandfather put together. I ask him if it's a Malfoy family trait and he nods. _

_"__Something like that," he says._

_Before I know it, I'm in front of the bathroom. I go in and when I come out, I'm surprised to see Draco in front of me. He explains that the chocolate got to his father and he had to have it. He said he bumped into his father before he was ordered to be a gentleman and have him escort me to our bedroom._

_I question him about the "our bedroom" statement and he says that the Law says that they must share a bedroom and a bed. I inwardly groan at that thought of me and him sharing a bed. The bedroom is at the end of the hallway, thank Merlin. When I enter our room, I see all my stuff put away, even my books mixed with other books. _

_I question him and he says the rest are his. I smile at that thought. He asks me why I am smiling and I tell him about me thinking him as a bookworm. He frowns at that thought before telling me to go to the left side of the bed and he goes to the right. It's obvious he won't even lay next to a _mudblood. _I get mad at my thoughts and find my set of pajamas before stomping my way to the bathroom and slamming the door._

_When I come back, I see him already asleep in nothing but boxers. I rolls my eyes. Of course he does. I lay on my side of the bed on my side, back facing him. When I wake up, I feel something snaked around my waist and warmth on my backside. I snuggle in closer when I notice that it starts to move. My eyes fly open and I am staring at a pair of silver-grey eyes. I pull back and sit up. I mumble an apology before running out the door and to the bathroom. _

*******_END OF FLASHBACK_*******

I am brought back from the memory when I hear the door creak open. I look up and see Draco come in. He glances at me before grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom in the hallway. It's like a ritual. He comes in, grabs a towel, heads to the bathroom, showers, and comes to bed. It's been like this since I stomped out of the room.

Half an hour later I hear the door open and he comes in. He lays on his side of the bed and he is snoring softly in minutes. I pull the covers over me and fall asleep 3 hours later.

qqxxxqq

I am awoken by the sun's rays shining through the cracks of the windows. I groan loudly and struggle to open my eyes. When I do, I am staring at a 3 pairs of eyes. One I recognize as Narcissa's eyes. The other 2 pairs I don't recognize. I finally manage to completely open my eyes and notice Pansy, Ginny, and Narcissa's faces smiling down at me.

"IT'S WEDDING GOWN SHOPPING TIME," they shriek excitedly.

I groan loudly and roll on my stomach before I bury my face in my pillow. I feel the covers being pulled of me and shiver as a cold rush of air comes over me. I protest as I am being dragged off the bed, but my pleas fall into death ears.

qqxxxqq

Half an hour later I find myself inside of Madam Malkin's shop. I am pushed in a dressing-room before being drowned in a pile of white, heavy wedding gowns. I try each of them, hating each one more than the last. I don't like any dress before I am giving the liberty of looking for my own.

"Make sure it's pretty," says Ginny.

"It has to be open-back and it MUST have silver," suggests Narcissa.

"Make sure it's a bit tight too," I hear Pansy holler.

I nod and agree to every one of their orders and make my way to the front counter. I am surprised at seeing Draco leaning against the counter.

"Hey, I came to give you something," he says.

"Oh. What is it?" I ask curiously.

"Your wedding dress. It's in your size and already paid. Go try it on," he says before handing me a dress. I gasp as I take in the dress. It's beautiful, not like any of the other dresses I've tried on. I take cautiously, afraid of ruining it. I look at the price tag and gasp.

"Are you sure it's okay? I was going to buy it with my own money." I say.

"It's okay. I'll pay everything that has to do with the wedding along with mother and father, no matter how much the total cost is," he explains.

I nod before walking to the back of the room. I show Ginny, Pansy, and Narcissa the dress and the pretty much run me over trying to touch and feel it. After 10 minutes, they finish gushing over it and push me into the dressing room. I stumble inside and start taking off my clothes. I slip on the dress and notice it has a zipper. I growl quietly before trying to reach back and pull it up. I struggle for a few minutes and remember who I came with.

"Ginny!" I call out.

No response.

"Pansy!"

No response.

"Narcissa!"

No response.

"Fuck," I curse quietly. I turn back and struggle with the zipper before I feel cool hands gently swatting my hands away. I jump and turn around, ready to yell for help. I see my "soulmate" smirking back at me.

"Hey again," he says.

I am ready to yell at him for intruding my privacy, but instead I ask where Ginny, Pansy, and Narcissa are.

"Where are Ginny, Pansy, and Narcissa?"

"… They left after spotting a pair of shoes that they say would look perfect with your dress… and the bridesmaid dresses."

"I feel _so _appreciated."

"I know how that feels. No turn around"

I do as he says and can't help but shiver as I feel his hands brushing lightly against my back. When he is finishes, he ties it back.

"There you go," he says.

"Thank you," I respond.

I look back in the mirror and can't help notice how perfect we look together. I keep staring before he breaks the silence.

"What's been up with you?"

I am taken aback, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, ever since you came you've been avoiding me. I even remember that you stomped out of the room"

_Crap, he noticed that, _I think.

"W-w-well, this going to sound embarrassing but I thought that you didn't want a mudblood-" I started and noticed that he winced at that word. "A mudblood to invade your space," I finish quietly.

"_You_ thought that _I_ didn't want to be near a muggle-born which resulted to _you _thinking that _I _haven't gotten over the blood purity even though I ended up joining the Order" he stated.

I stand there quietly. _Damn, he's good at figuring stuff out, _I think.

"Yes, that's pretty much it," I say instead.

He bursts out laughing.

"You're bloody joking! Tell me that's not it!"

"It's true"

"Don't make me laugh Granger. The only reason I did was to not make you uncomfortable. Would I really want to be slapped? The punch during 3rd year is enough for me"

That statement brings back the memory of that day. I start giggling quietly, but it starts growing more. Next thing I know, Draco and I are leaning against each other for support, laughing our heads off. We laugh together for like hours before Madam Malkin herself walks in.

"Are you guys okay?" she asks.

I manage to stop laughing long enough to respond, "Yes, we are. Do not worry"

When she leaves, I look back at Draco and notice he is silently laughing.

"Shut up will you. We're going to get kicked out," I scold, slapping him for good measure.

After a few minutes, he completely stops. He stands up and looks at me.

"Draco…?"

Before I know it, his lips have crashed on mine and he is kissing me forcefully. I am surprised and don't know what to do. Should I push him away or should I kiss back? I decide to kiss back after his tongue licks over my bottom lips. I can't help but moan, giving him access to shove his tongue into my mouth. He explores my mouth everywhere until he fights my tongue for dominance. I can't help but give up and he groans in triumph.

He then pushes me roughly against the dressing room's wall. His hands start to run up and down my sides. I dig my hands into his silky platinum blonde hair. One hand gets tangled in my hair and the other starts to paw my breast. I moan, encouraging him. I feel his erection near my nether region and ground against him. He moans and I let my hands roam over his back until I hear Ginny's voice.

"Hermione? What are you doing?! And is that that _Draco Malfoy _you were currently snogging?"

I peek over Draco's shoulder and see Ginny with an amused smirk, Pansy looking amused, and Narcissa tsk-ing us. I blush fiercely and burry my face into Draco's neck.

"Weaslette, you couldn't find a better time to interrupt us could you?" asks Draco annoyed.

"I'm sorry but we had to check on Hermione. We didn't know that we were going to find her snogging her fiancé that she _used _to hate during Hogwarts"

"Draco, there's no point arguing with her. Trust me, I know," I say, knowing perfectly well that arguing with Ginny is impossible and could go on forever.

He nods and gives me quick kiss before exiting the dressing room and leaving the store. I glare a Ginny, and she grins devilishly back.

"Okay, back to business everyone," says Pansy, clapping her hands.

I internally groan and the rest of day is torture.


	3. Chapter 2

After leaving Diagon Alley a few hours ago, I still can't stop thinking about me kissing Draco. No, not kissing. _Snogging. _I snogged Draco. I feel as if I validated a law that was between me, Harry, and Ron. A law that said, "Kissing Draco 'ferret/git/cockroach/Deatheater' Malfoy = Being shunned out of our friendship." But was it wrong? I mean, it couldn't be. He _is _my fiancé _and _my "supposed" soulmate, so it couldn't be wrong.

I needed professional help. I made my way to the Malfoys' grand parlor room where they kept the only fireplace with access to the Floo. I grabbed a small amount of powder and called out, "Potter's house!"

I step out, coughing as I do so. I never did get used to the smoke. I look around trying to locate where Pansy is. I don't see her, so I make my way to the lounge. My jaw drops at what I see. Pansy straddling Harry's lap. I blush and decide to interrupt when Harry's hand starts to go under Pansy's blouse and she starts to moan loudly and tug at Harry's hair.

"Ahem," I say.

They break up quickly and turn my way. Harry is blushing while Pansy looks flustered yet amused.

"Hermione, what brings you here," asks Pansy.

"I actually came to talk to you. You know, 'girl talk,'" said Hermione.

"Sure Hermione. Is Ginny going to be there?"

"Yes, that's are next stop. Harry, do you know if she's at the Burrow or at Blaise's?"

"I'm pretty sure she's with Blaise. They're giving it a go with their relationship, much to Ron's disapproval," answered Harry with a chuckle at the end.

"Thanks Harry, you're a great friend"

With that, Pansy and I make our way to the fireplace. We each grab a small amount of Floo powder and called out, "Zabini Mansion"

[][][][][]

We landed in the Zabini's living room and greeted with the sight of Ginny and Blaise kissing. At least it wasn't as heated as Pansy's and Harry's. They don't notice us yet and Pansy and I decide to scare them. _I'm surprised they haven't noticed us yet, _I think.

"I know right. Then again, when you kiss someone, you practically go death and the world dissolves. Right Hermione?" Pansy whispers to me, nudging me as she says so.

I blush and lightly slap her before turning back to the task at hand. We both get on either side of them and yell after I count to three.

"Hi Ginny! We missed you!" we yell out loudly.

They separate immediately, both blushing furiously.

"H-H-Hermione, P-P-Pansy, when did you come in?"

"Well, you know what they say that when you kiss, the world melts around them. And remember Hermione and Draco's snog fest. Same idea, but it's with you and Blaise, but it's just a kiss," said Pansy calmly.

"By the way, what happened to not wanting to marry Blaise Zabini because you said, and I quote, _'I hate him. Not only is he a Deatheater, but he's best friends with Draco Malfoy. And I don't give two shits that he switched sides or that he's devilishly handsome. Once a Deatheater, always a Deatheater. I am _not _marrying him,'_" I included, using air quotes for good measure.

Ginny blushed, "You still remember th-"

"You thought I was handsome?" asked Blaise, smirking.

"Maybe…"

"After you found out or when you went to the appointment?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes. Maybe it's not important to you, but it is for me"

"After I found out. When you left from Harry's. The day Hermione found out"

"So you're saying you hate me, yet you think I'm _devilishly _handsome, yet you still kiss and not to mention we even-"

"Blaise, shut up! No one needs to know that!" shrieks Ginny, quickly covering Blaise's mouth with her hand.

"Did what Ginny?" I ask, curious myself.

"We sh-," starts Blaise, but was quickly cut off.

"Blaise, I'm serious! Don't you even dare!" shrieks Ginny, her face the color of a tomato.

"You shagged didn't you!?" exclaims Pansy.

"You guys shagged?!" I exclaim. "Now I wish I haven't asked!"

I feel my face heating up. That was not I wanted to know. After _the Incident, _I never got intimate with anybody. Hell, I can't even talk about it. The fact that I have to do it with _Draco. _I can't help it, but I burst into tears.

"Mione, are you okay?" asks Pansy, looking surprised.

"No, I'm not. Can we just go? I came here for Ginny for a girl talk," I say, sniffling.

"Right. Ginny, can you come?"

We go to the fireplace and grab Floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor!" is heard 3 times.

[][][][][]

We immediately go up to me and Draco's bedroom. Pansy casts a silencing spell around the room and Ginny adds strong locking charms. I take precaution and cast extra spells, both for locking and silencing.

"Where'd you learn those spell?" asks Pansy, her eyes wide with amazement.

"I made them," I say, blushing slightly.

"You created them?" asks Ginny, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah"

"Wow, can you create any kind of spell," asks Ginny.

"Like what?"

"Like one for dyeing your hair?" asks Pansy.

"Yeah, it's possible. Why?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Well, I've kind of been wanting to dye my hair a different color for a while"

"Well, I guess I could. I mean, you are one of my best girlfriends. And my one of best friend's wife. And one of Draco's best friends, who is my 'soulmate' and fiancé, so I'll make an exception"

"Merlin! Really Hermione!? Thank you so much!" shrieks Pansy, throwing her arms around me.

I hug her back and remember why I brought them here. I open my mouth to speak, but Ginny beats me to the punch.

"Pansy, focus. We came here for a reason," she says, snapping her fingers.

"Right. So you brought us here or a 'girl chat.' My guess is that the topic is relationships. Or something like that," guesses Pansy.

"You're right. It's also about the kiss," I say quietly, feeling my face grow warm.

After I said the word "kiss," I am pulled down so I sit on the edge of the bed, Pansy and Ginny sitting on my right and left.

"Talk to us, young troubled one," says Ginny mockingly.

"Yes, I sense thy young troubled one with a problem and needs thy ladies, Lady Ginny and Lady Pansy, help," says Pansy in a mystical voice.

I can't help but laugh out loud. Their impressions of two "helpful" ladies helping someone is hilarious. They even manage to join in. We laugh for what seems forever before we go back to matters.

"Anyway, we're getting off topic. What's wrong 'Mione?" asks Pansy, concern in her eyes.

"Yes, child. Tell Lady Ginny what is thy matte-" Ginny starts before she cuts off. "Oops, sorry 'Mione. I forgot we're in this era and not the medieval times."

I smile before I respond, "I need your opinion, and advice, about _The Kiss_"

They tense up before relaxing and the look "deep in thought" is etched on their face. After a few minutes, Ginny speaks.

"What do you think 'Mione? What's your point of view on this?"

I think to the Law I made up and how the Kiss defies it.

"I thought of it as if it defied a Law between me and Harry, minus Ron. He made it pretty clear that our friendship/relationship was no more 2 years ago. Anyway, I think of it as if I broke the Law 'Kissing Draco 'ferret/git/cockroach/Deatheater' Malfoy = Being shunned out of our friendship.' In other words, I betrayed our friendship by handing myself to the enemy," I say.

"Interesting. What's up with the hate for Ron?" asks Pansy.

I feel my eyes tear up. I try to blink them back.

"Pansy," Ginny warns.

"Seriously Mione. You talk about Ron as if he's something nasty stuck on the bottom of your shoes. You even say his name as if he's scum. As if you want to kill him," she continues, unaware of the warning tone in Ginny's voice.

I can't help it. I burst into tears and Pansy immediately stops talking.

"Mione, are you okay? Was it something I said?"

"You can't talk about Ronald in front of Hermione," says Ginny softly.

"Why?"

"Because of the _Incident_"

"What's that?"

"Something that happened to her 2 years ago with Ronald"

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you. That's up to Hermione. Only Harry and Ron know of this. She won't tell you until she's ready. It's a touchy subject for her"

"Oh. Oh Merlin! Mione, I'm _so _sorry. I didn't know. No wonder you never came out from your room at our house. Shite," says Pansy.

She immediately gives me a hugs and whispers comforting words in my ear.

"It's okay Pansy. You didn't know," I say back quietly.

She hugs for an eternity before she straightens up.

"Okay, back to the topic at hand. So you're saying that by kissing Draco, you killed your friendship with Harry by giving yourself to the enemy?" asks Pansy.

"Yes," I say.

"Mione, it's not wrong. You have to feel at least something for your soon-to-be husband. You can't have a loveless marriage. You have fall in love with each other in the next six years. And If you don't, that's why you divorce and me and Pansy can come over, kick his ass, and send him on his way," says Ginny.

"I know, but-" I start and I am cut off by Ginny.

"And you cannot not like or love him. Merlin Mione, he's hot!" she says, fanning herself.

"I know I'm a married woman, but he is hot. You have to admit it," says Pansy.

I crack a smile at that.

"He's a great guy Mione. Just give him a chance. Only Blaise and I have been lucky to see Draco's good side. Seriously Mione, he isn't cruel all the time. Ginny and I are leaving. If you don't give him a chance within a week, Ginny shall personally start planning your funeral," says Pansy before standing up, grabbing Ginny's hand, putting down all the wards, and slamming the door open and close.

I hear the sound of the Floo being used and I am left alone, thinking over what Pansy and Ginny had said.

**[] Finally got a new chapter uploaded after a while. I feel so bad having you guys. school starts again tmrw so it's going to be harder to update. just be patient and you'll get a new chapter like about roughly next week. not only tht. if anyone has an instagram, feel free to follow me as HermioneMalfoy0826[]**


	4. Chapter 3

When I awoke, I felt much better. After my talk with both Pansy and Ginny, I felt much better. I spent all night thinking about what they said. From what Pansy told me, she did sound genuine when she talked about Draco. About how he was a good person, but was poisoned by Lucius's dark side, which was really him under the Imperius curse. So, here I am now, actually considering the fact that I might give Draco a chance.

I take a deep breath and try to turn to my right. I am unable too. I struggle to get up when I actually bother to look down. I see pale arms wrapped around my waist. I start panicking and I struggle against them, but they have an iron grip on my waist. I groan quietly at the predicament I'm in. I tug at his arms, hoping to let them loose a bit, but they just get tighter. By now I am in full panic mode and I start wiggling a bit. I manage to move a bit to the left, but it's not enough. I take a deep breath and I decide that there is nothing left to do but wait until he wakes up.

Two hours later I feel his grip loosen and he starts stirring. I hear him take in a sharp breath before his arms unwrap from my waist. I hear swearing under his breath as he stands up.

"You fucking moron! What were you thinking? Did you really think she'd let you hug her like that. Shit! What if she noticed that!? I know it happens but _we _both do it. This time it was only you. Just because you snogged in a dressing room doesn't give you permission to hug her like a regular couple. Stupid. Stupid, stupid," he says to himself.

I lay there a few minutes and can't help but blush when he mentions the kiss. I give the impressions that I'm still sleeping and about to wake up. I start to stir and groan loudly before slowly stretching. I start to get up and rub the sleep from my eyes. My eyes adjust to the light streaming in through the window. I look at Draco and can't help but notice, a barely there, pink tinting his cheeks. I stare at him and he stares beck. This goes on for a while when I break the contact.

"Good morning," I greet.

"Morning," he says, although it sounds a bit awkward.

I smirk inwardly, thinking of why he sounds so awkward. Instead, I take a deep breath to prepare myself for what I'm going to say next.

"Hey… um… Mal-Draco, could I speak with you after?" I ask.

He takes a while before responding, "Sure, meet in the parlor in half an hour?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Okay," and with that, he opens the door and leaves. I collapse back onto the bed and throw my arm over my eyes, sighing loudly.

Half an hour later, I am sitting in the parlor, waiting for Draco to hurry up. I start biting my lip, tugging at it. Finally, I see him come in, hair mussed up as if he didn't care about styling it.

"You wanted to talk?" he asks.

"Yes, important matters. Please, sit down," I say.

He takes a seat on the couch opposite of me. I take a deep breath before speaking, "I was thinking a lot last night after Pansy and Ginny came over"

"They came over?"

"Yes. Anyway, we talked about the kiss we had at Madam Malkin's"

"Oh god. Granger, I'm so sorry. I didn't intend for that to happen. It just did"

"Anyway, we ended up talking about that and of your… past"

"My past?"

"Yes, your past. Mudblood this and Mudblood that"

"Oh"

"Anyway, Pansy told me that I should give you a chance and that we should have a go at a relationship, so that our child doesn't have to a live with parents who hate each other"

He stays quiet for a while, his face showing that he was deep in thought. He finally speaks after a few minutes.

"If you want… then I guess we can give it a go"

I can't help but sound surprised, "Really!?"

"Yeah. We can start off slow. Date for a while, _maybe _start liking each other… and then see what happens after that"

I know he didn't want to say that we might fall in love. I am surprised by how much that hurt me. _Hermione, don't start going down that path _again. _Remember Ron? And what happened in the end? With him r- _I stop my thoughts abruptly and take in a deep breath. I will not think about that right now, especially in front of Draco. I will _not _cry in front of him.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asks.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me"

"You don't seem fine"

"I'm _fine_"

He stays quiet for a moment before blurting out, "Go on a date with me"

I stare at him as if he's grown two heads.

"A date?"

I swear I see a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Yes. You said we should start dating, take it slow. One step at a time"

My brain starts processing what he just said. _Say yes. He's the one asking you out first, not you. Like, seriously, you can't not want to go out with this hot man in front of you._

"Oh alright, but just a _date,_" I say.

"Be ready by 7 o'clock. I'll come looking for you," and with that being said, he stood up and left the room.

**[HM] ****_I feel so bad right now. It's been so long since I updated but a lot of shit has been going on in my life. I'm so sorry for this short chapter but my heart wasn't in on it so I just wrote whatever for this chapter _****[HM]**


	5. Chapter 4

I sat there for a few moments, frozen in time until it finally hit me what had just happened. Draco Malfoy just asked me out, not the other way around. I was actually kind of glad since he just saved me from embarrassment. I actually sigh in relief. So the date was at 7, and it was currently 9 in the morning (A/N I was actually tempted to put 'nine in the afternoon.') I stood up, thinking of ways to kill time.

Then I remembered that I better tell Ginny that I gave him a chance before she started planning my funeral. I walk over to the floo and throw the dust in, shouting "Zabini Manor!"

When I arrive, I'm glad that I'm not greeted by the sight of Blaise and Ginny snogging.

"Ginny!" I call out.

I hear some noises coming from the kitchen. I prepare myself before walking slowly towards the kitchen. I slowly peek in and breath a sigh of relief. Instead of them shagging, I am greeted by Ginny and Blaise eating breakfast.

"Hey Ginny. Blaise"

"Hullo 'Mione. Have you gave him a chance yet? Cause I've got your eulogy half-way done"

I thought she was joking until she accio'd some papers. She hands me the papers and I skim them. My eyes grow wide.

"You weren't joking were you?"

"No, I was being serious," she replies, a small smile on her face.

"Well you can stop writing it" I leaned in, whispering into her ear. "He asked me out"

Ginny let out a shriek. "Oh my god, you're joking!"

"I'm not. He asked me a little while ago!"

"Oh my god. Blaise get me some water! I can't breath!"

Blaise, obviously looking like he had no idea what was going on, stood up before going to get a glass of water. Before filling the glass, he looked at me and twirled his index finger in circles next to his head. He returned and handed it to Ginny, who took it gladly.

"You could've just summoned it," I stated.

Blaise facepalmed.

"Blaise," Ginny said, finished with her water. "Leave us alone"

"Why?"

"Cause I said so and I'm pretty sure you don't want to listen to us complaining about our periods"

At the last statement, Blaise quickly got up and walked out of the kitchen. We burst out laughing. After calming ourselves down Ginny spoke.

"So Hermione. He asked you out?"

"Yeah"

"And…?"

"And what?"

"What did you say?"

"He just asked me out Ginny. And I accepted it since that was pretty much what I had to do"

"What time is your date?"

"7 o' clock, sharp"

"And it's currently?"

"About nine thirty"

"Hermione, we have to go shopping for a dress!"

"But we were just at Diagon Alley yesterday!"

"Yeah, but for your wedding dress. Today is different"

"There's no way out of this is there?"

"Nope," Ginny said, popping the 'P'.

I groaned loudly.

[][][][][]

Ginny had decided that we had to bring Pansy with us, cause according to her, "We need at least to people's opinion"

When we had told Pansy the news, she went chaotic. She had started screaming and squealing and was pretty much acting like a fangirl. I couldn't help but smile at her excitement. We decided to apparate to Diagon Alley insteading of floo-ing there. We were currently walking down Diagon Alley. We didn't bother to stop by Madame Malkin's seeing as both Pansy and Ginny had said, "There are no dresses that are good enough for Draco"

We ended up in a little boutique, where everything looked very expensive. We entered the store, a little bell tinkling to announce our arrival. A young shop assistant came over to us, almost tripping in her long skirt.

"Ms. Hermione, we've been expecting you"


End file.
